Various systems exist that are designed to protect optic fiber cable from damage once the cable is hung in the air. For example, a plastic spacer may be used to create space between the support strand and the optic fiber cable. A metal strap may then be used to secure the optic fiber cable, the plastic spacer, and the support strand. However, these solutions may add pressure and/or stress to the fiber optic cables when hung in the air that may shear or otherwise damage the fiber optic cables.